Kyoichi Nekuni
Summary Kyoichi Nekuni was the head of the Nekuni Clan, one of the Twelve Divine clans. He was named the head after his parents were killed, though he lacked the character to lead the Nekuni. After meeting the Hateful Cat Natsuho Nekogazaki, who came after his life as revenge against the Nekuni, Kyoichi's life took a drastic turn, eventually leading to him being forcefully turned into a Youkai and stepping down as leader of the Nekuni. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-B physically, 9-A with rats Name: Kyoichi Nekuni Origin: Urami Koi, Koi, Urami Koi Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Youkai, Rat Youkai, Former Head of the Rat Clan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Possesses night vision and a sixth sense for danger due to being a Youkai), Skilled Hand-to-Hand combatant, Summoning, Chain Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Can summon shadowy black rats that can devour the enemy and erase it from existence, Statistics Amplification (Can reinforce specific parts of his body with spiritual energy), Regeneration (Likely Mid-Low) Attack Potency: Likely Wall level physically (Should be comparable to Natsuho Nekogazaki and Toya Itachizuka), Small Building level with rats (Used his rats to devour most of the oni possessing Ayaka Ushikura) Speed: At least Superhuman (Faster than the Oni possessing Ayaka) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Likely Wall level (Should be comparable to Toya Itachizuka and Natsuho) Stamina: High (Noted to have a great amount of divine energy as a former Nekuni by Yuzen Tatsuga, which was turned into Youkai energy after his transformation) Range: Standard melee range, a few meters with rat chains Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average, skilled fighter Weaknesses: His reinforcing ability greatly taxes his body Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kyoichi_Rats.jpg|Kyoichi's rat army Kyouichi_Rat_Chains.jpg|Rat Chains Kyouichi_Rat_Cushion.jpg|Kyoichi cushions his fall Kyoichi_Rat_Bite.jpg|Kyoichi devours the Oni's core *'Youkai:' Kyoichi is a human turned Youkai. Like other Youkai, Kyoichi's body is half physical and half spiritual. In order to maintain their spiritual body a Youkai needs worship or fear, so the more famous and/or feared a Youkai is, the stronger they are. As a Youkai, Kyoichi is lighter than a human, doesn't get sick easily and can heal small injuries fast, though healing larger ones uses a lot of her energy. Kyouchi is a rat youkai. **'Rats:' Kyouichi's main ability, Kyoichi can use his hands to summon shadows that turn into spiritual rats. These small, ordinary-sized rats can combine into several giant rats. The swarm of rats is able to devour things, take them into Kyoichi and erase them from existence. Kyouchi can also use his rats to cushion a fall or to form chains to bind the enemy. This power is compared to a Youkai who legends say could control 84000 rats (the Tesso). However, the source of power he used to summon the initial giant swarm of rats came from his negative emotions, specifically, his hatred towards himself and his own family. Since he no longer hates himself, he cannot summon as many rats as he did the first time he used his powers, though he can still summon enough rats to make several chains. **'Reinforcing:' A secondary ability of Kyoichi, allowing him to reinforce parts of his body like arms or legs to increase his physical ability beyond the limits of ordinary Youkai. Since everything else is still unenhanced, it really stresses the rest of his body, causing him great pain. **'Senses:' As a Youkai Kyoichi possesses incredibly sharp senses, including both natural senses like night vision and a sixth sense capable of sensing danger, which allows him to feel a vague premonition when people close to him are in danger. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Urami Koi Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Youkai Category:Summoners Category:Chain Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 9